


of indoor picnic and hot chocolates

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Getting Together, I wrote this with my bestfriend uwu, M/M, Not Beta Read, aLso this is domestic af, also Hyunjin is mentioned like once, but it turned out pretty great sjshs, but yea I am incapable of writing something long, even with help from another person, it's a shame it didn't reach 2k, like I was hoping for, rated T for a few swear words, this was just supposed to be a writing exercise, we wrote this for like half a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: Seungmin and Changbin have planned to go on a picnic that Saturday morning. They had talked on the phone for hours on Friday night about who brings what and got too engrossed with planning that Seungmin had wave off the thought of checking the weather forecast for tomorrow.In short, it rained heavily on Saturday, and now Changbin was standing at the front of Seungmin's apartment, all drenched up from the rain, holding a basket with a fuck ton of picnic foods in them. He even brought a picnic mat and all so it would be a shame to not use them right?✿or; seungbin having a picnic inside seungmin's apartment due to the heavy rain. and maybe some confessions happen in between
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	of indoor picnic and hot chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> me and my bestfriend played around with an idea(it's the summary), thinking about just writing down whatever dumb stuff we came up on the spot but it turned out really great and I loved it so much sjdbsh 
> 
> A, thank you so much for going along with a writing exercise that I made up and for letting me share this here, I hope we get to do that again sometime, it was really fun!!!
> 
> it's a bit messy, but I really liked the outcome so here you goooo~

Seungmin's eyes are glued on his phone screen, sitting comfortable and snug on the sofa, waiting for his friend's reply. He asked where Changbin was and if he'll still be able to come. But judging from the continuous heavy downpour, he bet he won't. 

They have planned to go on a picnic that Saturday morning. They had talked on the phone for hours on Friday night about who brings what and got too engrossed with planning that Seungmin had waved off the thought of checking the weather forecast for tomorrow.

He was about to type another text when he hears a knock on the door. Thinking it might be Changbin, he quickly stood up and stalked towards the door. And there he was, soaking wet, gripping the picnic basket tightly.

"Binnie hyung! Oh my gosh you idiot. You do know that umbrellas are a thing right?" Seungmin scolded, quickly grabbing the basket from the older boy who just glared at him in return, slightly shivering from the cold that seeped through his body.

Seungmin's eyes widens before ushering the other boy in, quickly grabbing some clean towels from his bedroom and tossing them to the older.

"Mom won't let me borrow hers, and hey it's your fault! Making me buy subway sandwiches with a lot of eggs in them. The store ran out of eggs that they have to cook another batch. I mean can't you just eat regular sandwiches?" Changbin says, annoyed. 

Seungmin just smiled and tossed him a shirt so he can change. Changbin looked at the shirt and frowned.

"Really? A pink one?"

"Shut up, I know you secretly like them."

"I DO NOT!"

Seungmin just laughed and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Wash up a little and try not to drown okay?"

"I'm going to strangle you with this shirt, you brat."

Seungmin only laughed again, already making his way to the kitchen. "Hyung, do you want something to drink?" he shouted at the older, shuffling around the cupboards, looking for their respective mugs.

"A coffee would be nice!" Changbin shouted back.

"Yeah, okay, coffee with a lot of ice. Got it!"

The older lets out a strangled noise that made him snort.

"I'm actually making a hot chocolate, you're welcome."

"Thanks for asking. Brat."

"Again, you're welcome."

Changbin just chuckled and proceeded to the bathroom. Seungmin on the other hand continued to look for the older's mug as soon as he found his. He looked at the cup shelf but it was not there. He then tried to look at the storage below the kitchen counter but it was not there either. _'where could it be?'_ he thought.

His eyes wandered around, hoping he could spot it somewhere and unsurprisingly (his eyes are pretty sharp, thank you very much), he did. It was sitting on the top of a tall cabinet, where he usually stores his lifetime supply of cheese flavored ramyeon.

He walked straight to the cabinet and tried to reach for the mug but it was too high, _(or was he too short? why did he let Hyunjin pick this particular cabinet for him again?)_. He tried reaching for it again, tiptoeing, but he just can't reach it. He sighed, man, for the first time in his life, he wished he was a little more taller. He's not that short but these types of furnitures makes him think otherwise.

He huffed out a breath, grabbed one of the bar stools, placed in next to the cabinet, and climbed on it.

He had almost touched the handle of the mug when the stool suddenly went unbalanced and started shaking dangerously. He was going to fall, that's for sure, so he braced his body for the impact that he's about to receive. The second he slipped, he closed his eyes tightly, already anticipating the pain from the cold, cold, tiles. Except the pain never came. 

A pair of bulky arms caught him with a grunt, just when his body was about to hit the floor. They smell distinctly like his detergent, but with a hint of marshmallows that fills his nose with a pleasant buzz of familiarity. He opened his eyes slowly to confirm his thoughts and was met with a pair of concerned eyes, furrowed brows and wet hair.

Seungmin's breath hitched at the proximity of their faces, eyes unconsciously traveling down to the older's lips before catching himself. He quickly avoids the older's now amused gaze. His legs gets wobbly as he tries to get up, only to fall back, bringing the older down with him. Changbin lets out a puff of air that obviously sounds pained as Seungmin effectively lands square on his chest.

Changbin clicked his tongue and shakes his head as he pulls the younger up, gripping him on his waist to keep him steady.

"I see, still so clumsy aren't we Seungminnie?" the older teases but Seungmin couldn't be bothered to retort as he actively tries to fight down the blush that's creeping up on his neck and ears.

Changbin just shook his head fondly and reaches for the cup himself (still using a stool of course, but a more stable one).

"Wait is this the cup you bought for me on my 15th birthday? You still have it?" Changbin stared at the white cup on his hands, adorned with a cute pink rabbit in the middle. He smiled as waves of memories clashed leisurely into his head. 

It was Seungmin's first ever gift to him, it was a cup they both saw at a market place back in Yongin, which caught Changbin's eyes but didn't say anything. Seungmin, however, noticed how he kept glancing back at the particular shop, even as they moved to a new one. 

So, he worked hard and found ways to earn money in a way a broke highschool student can. Like making everybody's homework or tutoring some students struggling on a specific subject and asking his brothers for payment everytime they asked him to run errands for them, just so he can buy the cup, for his Binnie hyung. 

When Changbin's family moved to Seoul, he left the cup at Seungmin's care. And he only remembered it now, six years later.

Changbin glanced at the younger boy, who's at the moment looking at the floor like it's the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"I-i just saw it again, while I was cleaning yesterday. I didn't remember bringing that here while moving out." Seungmin mutters quietly, avoiding Changbin's curious eyes.

"Liar, it looks like you use it often." They used to call it pabbit since it's pink and there are no real pink rabbits, but now it hardly looks neither like a rabbit, nor pink, like a pig. Changbin frowns and traces over the fading image of the rabbit. Seungmin follows the movement of his fingers, his heart aching weirdly on his chest before clearing his throat.

"Hey, didn't the food get wet? Go set them up in the living room, we still have to go on the picnic, it doesn't have to be wasted." he says, an attempt to steer the subject away but Changbin's insistent stare tells him that this is not the end of the conversation.

"Seungmin..."

"I missed you, okay?" Seungmin sighed, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. "I mean, I know we kept touch and you never failed to call me everyday but that doesn't mean I can't miss you."

The older was taken aback by how blunt the latter was, the words didn't quite register into his head immediately. Fuck, he misses him too, but he didn't want to jump into conclusions. He doesn't want to assume that they were on the same page. What if he read the situation wrong? So instead, he put on an annoying grin, and shamelessly gripped the younger's waist, pulled him close, and teased.

"Really? You missed me?"

The latter visibly turned red but still managed to nod.

"Ohh, my mom did too."

Seungmin huffed and punched Changbin's right arm. The older yelped and rubbed the spot, looking genuinely hurt, but Seungmin ignored him, choosing to focus on making the hot chocolates instead.

Changbin pouted, picking up the towel on his shoulders to dry his hair and marched towards the living room, completely missing the small, fond smile Seungmin directed at him. He pushed the coffee table to the side, making room to spread the picnic mat on the floor. Then he quickly proceeded to bring out the food, arranging them in a way that he knows Seungmin would be proud of (that neat freak). He stands and stares at his work, a satisfied grin decorating his face just as Seungmin came in with two mugs on his hands.

Seungmin stopped and stood two steps away from the mat to examine what Changbin had done with the set up. He didn't know Changbin was capable of organizing things the way he, himself does.

The older just usually dumps everything as long as they can eat or study in peace, so to say that Seungmin didn't expect this, _at all_ , is an understatement. The checkered white and red fabric was laid on the floor, on the corners of it are small pots of flowers and succulents, giving the small simple space such a nice ambiance in contrast to the gloomy and dark weather outside.

Settling on the side of the mat are the food that Changbin brought. He smiled upon seeing all of his favorite dishes, Changbin absolutely knows him well.

"So, what do you think?" Changbin asked, staring at the younger's face, his smile, its melting his heart.

"Wow look, my good qualities have rubbed off on you." Seungmin faced him still smiling brightly, only to find the latter staring lovingly at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

"Oh, uhm," Seungmin stuttered, completely flustered, "you know, the mugs are pretty hot, care to help?" he says, masking his embarrassment with a cough but the pink tint on his cheeks gave him away.

Changbin chuckled, standing up to retrieve his own cup, muttering a soft thank you and suddenly gaining a lot of confidence by accompanying it with a peck on Seungmin's cheeks, making the younger whine and flush in a deeper shade of red.

Changbin smiled at him cheekily as he sat down. He tapped a spot beside him, still smiling at Seungmin.

"Changbin hyung."

Changbin hummed in response, tugging the hem of Seungmin's hoodie urging him to sit down.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" 

His smile falters, which gives Seungmin a moment to panic but then it comes back, with so much more energy and warmth that immediately shoots down all of the worries that began to cloud Seungmin's mind.

"Isn't this a picnic date already?" he says with possibly the softest voice that didn't fail to make Seungmin melt to his side.

Changbin just laughs again, pecking the tip of Seungmin's nose making the younger curl up beside him and bury his face on the older's neck.

"I like you."

"Obviously."

"Wow, you never fail to ruin every moment do you?"

**Author's Note:**

> we had so much fun while writing this, I hope you did too while reading. thank you for making it till the end! ( ◜‿◝ )♡✨


End file.
